Kunimitsu Reads Fan Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: A famous magazine visits the Manji Clan Village in Japan to inform Kunimitsu about questions written by her fans from around the world. Come see what they had to ask the new Manji Clan leader.
1. Kunimitsu reads her fan emails

**Kunimitsu Reads Fan E-Mails**

 _Manji Clan Village, Yamanashi Prefecture_ **,** _Japan_ _…_

 _Kunimitsu is now the new head of the Manji Clan after the unfortunate demise of Yoshimitsu. Now a mother, Kunimitsu has chosen to live a more recluse life amongst her fellow ninja fellow who once banished her for not fulfilling the duties of the clan. Because she saved the world from total destruction, now the clan feels indebted towards Kunimitsu and has accepted her as their boss. A reporter from a famous magazine decided to enter the village one day, because of Kunimitsu's involvement with the last King of Iron Fist tournament and her growing legend about killing the vampire Stella. Once the interview was complete, Kunimitsu was instructed to read fan emails from people across the world about what's been going on with her life. So let's take a look._

 _Kunimitsu (thinks): "To think the average person would eventually know about me. Oh well, I guess this might be interesting. Here it goes."_

 _ **Email #1**_

 _Question: "How many years have you spent on the run as a renegade kunoichi?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "About 22 years. I finally stopped two years ago since I replaced the old head of the clan."_

 _ **Email #2**_

 _Question: "Is it true that you have a child? And if so, who is the father? Can you describe him?_

 _Kunimitsu (sighs): "Yes. I do have a child, he's a boy. His 2_ _nd_ _birthday was last month. He's not full Japanese, but somehow his hair is a mixture of mine almost. His father's name I won't reveal. He works as a special agent for a secret company and it's a dangerous job. The dad visits when he has time off. I still love him, but it's hard because I fear for his safety every day. I don't want him to die suddenly without me." (Tearing up)._

 _After 10 minutes, Kunimitsu calms down, and regains her composure._

 _Kunimitsu: "Forgive me for crying. Let's keep going."_

 _ **Email #3**_

 _Question: "How is life as the leader of the Manji Clan now?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "It's great. I mean the people have accepted me and for the most part they listen to my advice. I don't personally go do missions nearly as much as I used to since I'm a mother now. I let the more experienced members of our clan perform the missions I ask them to do, while the younger ones I keep a closer eye on because I don't want them to get off track like I did or their old master Yoshimitsu. Overall life is slower and boring at times, but I get an urge to go out and help my clansmen help the needy and poor when it's necessary."_

 _ **Email #4**_

 _Question: "Do you ever take off your fox mask?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Only when I'm at the house. Very few on my clan know my real face. Oh, and the father of my son."_

 _ **Email #5**_

 _Question: "Who was your toughest opponent in your fights?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "By far it was Heihachi in his younger days. I briefly fought against him during the first tournament, but that was to steal his nice pretty watch he was wearing while he sat in his office unaware of my presence. I had no chance against him in strength. To escape I had to use my stink bomb in order to get without a hitch. For some reason he never went after me about it since. Oh well."_

 _ **Email #6**_

 _Question: "What are your measurements?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "No!"_

 _ **Email #7**_

 _Question: "What ever happened to Yoshimitsu?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "He was corrupted by the mythical god specter Ogre. I was forced to slay him. Then another ninja took his title but I killed him too for he was influenced by another demon called Stella. So yeah."_

 _ **Email #8**_

 _Question: "Did you hear about Kazuya's mother being revived?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "I did. I don't know what's going to happen with the Mishima family, but whatever it may be, it will affect the entire world in a bad way. My clan is bracing itself for any ambush done by the Zaibatsu or Kazumi herself. For some reason I don't think her intentions are all that bad. Not sure why."_

 _ **Email #9**_

 _Question: "What is the most expensive thing you have stolen?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "A 22 carat diamond ring I stole from a snobbish politician's wife in Europe. I forget the country, but that was totally worth the steal. I still have it in my collection. Never pawned it for cash. Taking things was so much more fun back in my younger days."_

 _ **Email #10**_

 _Question: "What is your record overall in the tournaments?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "6 wins, 11 losses. Not the best record, but at least I lived to tell about them right?"_

 _ **Email #11**_

 _Question: "Did you always have red hair or is it dyed?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Believe it or not I am a natural redhead. I also dyed my hair to make in redder, but other than that I'm natural."_

 _ **Email #12**_

 _Question: "Are you really attractive? Why keep the mask on?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Do you wanna die coward!"_

 _ **Email #13**_

 _Question: "People say you stole clothes from the First Lady of the United States five years ago, is that true?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "No it's not true."_

 _ **Email #14**_

 _Question: "How difficult was it to train in ninjitsu? Was it hard or easy?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Ninjitsu is very stressful on the body and mind. Its best to train at a young age otherwise you won't be able to fully master and understand certain evasions, spells, or chants. Mental training was probably the worst for me for I was an above average athlete in terms of passing physical exams. It took much concentration and spiritual guidance to pass the mental exams. If you are over 12 years and don't know the basic of ninjitsu I suggest you quit while you're ahead. You won't match the ninjas who have been training since the ages of 3 to 5. You'll get overwhelmed and embarrassed."_

 _ **Email #15**_

 _Question: "Can you estimate how many people you have killed over your career?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Some ninjas keep a kill count for records. I don't. I know I've killed hundreds if not thousands of adversaries throughout my wandering years."_

 _ **Email #16**_

 _Question: "Do you have children now? If so will you let them become a ninja?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Yes I have a child, a boy. He will become a ninja in order to survive in this chaotic cruel world."_

 _ **Email #17**_

 _Question: "Kunoichi's can't fall in love can they?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "In the past it wasn't allowed to fornicate with fellow ninja. There were exceptions like using women from other clans as mistresses and wives. Nowadays those rules are no longer necessary. And of course even someone like me can fall in love." (Blushing.)_

 _ **Email #18**_

 _Question: "Kunimitsu will you marry me please?!"_

 _Kunimitsu: "No! Creep!"_

 _ **Email #19**_

 _Question: "Will you return to fight one day?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Not right now. I'm satisfied with my life currently. Now my duty is with the people of this village. Their protection comes first."_

 _ **Email #20**_

 _Question: "What is the diet of ninja? I need to lose weight really bad."_

 _Kunimitsu: "Avoid foods that will give you body odor like pizza or something. Eat vegetables and rice. I like rice balls personally. Drink plenty of water too and of course workout."_

 _ **Email #21**_

 _Question: "Hey Kunimitsu what are your hobbies now?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Watching my child play. Doing administration for the village. Fix broken machines. And every now and then recite poems."_

 _ **Email #22**_

 _Question: "Can you really spit fire?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "I don't literally spit fire, I blow it. It takes practice, but anyone can learn to spit fire."_

 _ **Email #23**_

 _Question: "Who do you think will win the next tournament?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "To be honest. I don't know. I'm rooting for Lars personally."_

 _ **Email #24**_

 _Question: "Will you bestow us the honor of showing your boobs?"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Absolutely not!"_

 _ **Email #25**_

 _Question: "Kunimitsu! I'm your greatest fan! Can I please come visit you to make a baby with you! Just one time please?!"_

 _Kunimitsu: "Damn you sickos! Are all my admirers' pervs or something? Ugh!"_

 _Kunimitsu storms off out of her sunroom, leaving the reporter and the laptop behind. We don't know if she will come back to answer more questions in the future. Let's just leave her alone for right now. : /._


	2. How Does It Feel To Be A Wife?

**How does it feel to be a wife?**

Manji Clan Village, Yamanashi Prefecture **,** Japan…

Not too long ago, Kunimitsu married her partner in the latest Tekken tournament, Raven. Before their marriage, Kunimitsu gave birth to her son, Karasu. He is a toddler now, and is barely talking. An active child, he always gives Kunimitsu fits whenever he leaves her sight and climbs onto objects, grabbing anything he can get his hands on. About a week had passed since the marriage and she asked one of her kunoichi maids to look after Karasu while she was contacted by the magazine who once again had a flurry of emails, asking Kunimitsu about the event and other things.

Kunimitsu: "People wanna know how I actually got married?"

Reporter: "Yes. And it will be featured in our next issue."

Kunimitsu: "Well, I'm near my laptop now, so I will do this for my people. We could use the money to build up our defense systems."

Reporter: "I understand. Thank you Kunimitsu for your contribution!"

Kunimitsu: "Sure thing! Goodbye!" (Hangs up.) "I know what happened last time! I will personally have my ninja hunt down those who wish ill will on me and punish them! They will wish they have never discovered social media!" (Grinning deviously.)

 **Email #1**

Guest: "Congratulations on the wedding! You guys look so happy together! When is the honeymoon?"

Kunimitsu: "Oh thank you! The honeymoon or "vacation" as my newlywed calls it is supposed to be next week. We would've done it by now, but…one of our guests insisted he'd go help with training."

 **Email #2**

Guest: "Is this the first time a female ninja has been married?"

Kunimitsu: "Not at all. Many women became ninja through marriage."

 **Email #3**

Guest: "What made you get married all of a sudden? And to Raven?"

Kunimitsu: "Our relationship went off to a complicated start. Over time we became a lot closer because of the hardships we had to endure during the last tournament. Other than my parents, I never met someone who could make me feel so special. So I knew he felt the same way. I believe it's a miracle in itself he agreed to marry me! "

 **Email #4**

Guest: "Is your son walking yet?"

Kunimitsu: "Ah not only is he walking, he is learning how to run too! He's fast! Catching him is like training at times!"

 **Email #5**

Guest: "Who is the tall woman who was wearing similar clothes as your husband?"

Kunimitsu: "Somebody that Raven works with. Just a guest."

 **Email #6**

Guest: "Did you really get married? That's amazing!"

Kunimitsu: "Yes I did. What's so amazing about it if you don't mind me asking?"

 **Email #7**

Guest: "Do you have any photos of the wedding with your mask off?"

Kunimitsu: "No. It's classified."

 **Email #8**

Guest: "How much is the ring do you all have?"

Kunimitsu: "I stole it actually. Didn't pay anything."

 **Email #9**

Guest: "We heard rumors that Yoshimitsu has returned for the tournament? Is that true?"

Kunimitsu: "I've heard them too. It doesn't make much of a difference because I'm running the show now. He's got a problem with it, then he can come and face me."

 **Email #10**

Guest: "You think Raven is out seeing other women while you're running the clan?"

Kunimitsu: "He better not!"

 **Email #11**

Guest: "Why do the Manji steal from the rich and give back to the poor?"

Kunimitsu: "It's out of tradition and it helps to enact justice on the scourges of society in general."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Is your son adopted?"

Kunimitsu: "No. He is my real son."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "Can't wonder but think you're into pickles. Would like to come over and see mine?"

Kunimitsu: "…". (That's victim no.1.) (Laughing.)

 **Email #14**

Guest: "Do you Manji guys sell masks? Yours is really cool and I'd like to purchase one!"

Kunimitsu: "They are not for sale. And these masks are not for non Manji people. Now if you want to join the clan. Well that is different entirely."

 **Email #15**

Guest: "Your hair is so nice! Could you cut it and mail it to me as part of my collection?"

Kunimitsu: "…" (Vitcim no.2.)

 **Email #16**

Guest: "Congrats on the wedding! Can I ask who the lucky man is?"

Kunimitsu: "He's a private investigator. That much I can tell you."

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Can you kick a haiku freestyle for the fans Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu: "Early morning I awake. I hear someone near. A loud noise cries. It's my baby right here."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Does your clan allow gay marriage?"

Kunimitsu: "No. We have some gays in the clan, but they are not the marriage type. Believe me."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "Now that are you the leader of the Manji, does your clan still give back to the poor?"

Kunimitsu: "Yes. The elders vowed that I uphold the traditions of the Manji to help the poor, especially if they are being oppressed by those who are richer than they are."

 **Email #20**

Guest: "Hi Kunimitsu! You should consider Angkor Wat for your honeymoon vacation! I know you fought there years ago."

Kunimitsu: "Thank you for the suggestion. I'd like that place a lot back in my younger years. Maybe I'll talk my husband into going there. It is a little quiet there."

 **Email #21**

Guest: "Why couldn't you marry me Kunimitsu? I would do anything you say!"

Kunimitsu: "…" (Victim. No. 3) (This one thinks he's has brass balls, I'll show him!)

 **Email #22**

Guest: "How often do the Manji host tryouts for new recruits?"

Kunimitsu: "Every 2 months. I warn you. The training is hard."

 **Email #23**

Guest: "Rumor has it Anna Williams is looking to catch you? Aren't you worried about her?"

Kunimitsu: "I don't care how good she is. She can never enter this village."

 **Email #24**

Guest: "Did you propose first or did your husband propose?"

Kunimitsu: "I proposed. I had to subdue him and give him the best sex ever just for good measure. ; )."

 **Email #25**

Guest: "What was your wedding song?"

Kunimitsu: "A traditional song our clan created for joyous occasions like these."

 **Email #26**

Guest: "I wanna lick up you up and down like a lollipop! You're irresistible like that! Where is your village?"

Kunimitsu: "…" (Victim No. 4.)

 **Email #27**

Guest: "Your little boy is soooo kawaii! He will grow up to be a fine ninja!"

Kunimitsu: "Thank you. That he will."

 **Email #28**

Guest: "Can you give me the f*ck me eyes? I appreciate it very much!"

Kunimitsu: "Weirdo." (Victim, No. 5.)"

 **Email #29**

Guest: "Do the Manji have clan members from other countries? What if you can't join the clan without a passport?"

Kunimitsu: "I'm sorry to hear that you do not have a passport, but we do have members from other nations here. However they are all willingly living inside the Manji village. We do have some allies outside of Japan, but they are not official clan members. Just people we can trust not to expose us. I'll see what strings I can pull for you."

 **Email #30**

Guest: I hear Lei Wulong might retire from the King of Iron Fist Tournament fights. Now I hear he may get a promotion in Interpol and be regulated to office work. What are your thoughts?"

Kunimitsu: "Well if this is true, then I wish Lei Wulong the best on behalf of the Manji Clan. And congratulations Lei, on your job promotion."

 **Email #31**

Guest: "Have you stolen from the Tekken fighters before?"

Kunimitsu: "Of course. Heihachi, Michelle Chang, Nina Williams, & Lee Chaolan. To name some guys off the top of my head. Fun times." (Laughing.)

 **Email #32**

Guest: "Congrats on the wedding Kunimitsu! Is this the first time a Manji head has been engaged? Yoshimitisu never married anybody."

Kunimitsu: "Nope. This one is for the history books. Besides, Yoshimitsu cheats too much for marriage."

 **Email #33**

Guest: "What's the scariest thing about being a ninja?"

Kunimitsu: "We train not to fear anything. But I'll admit Yoshimitsu was one the few ninja who could scare me at times."

 **Email #34**

Guest: "Who was your female inspirations coming up as a fighter?"

Kunimitsu: "My math teacher, Joetsu. Taki of the late Fu-Ma clan. Rest in peace. And Lady Ina of the Tokugawa Clan. Rest in Peace."

 **Email #35**

Guest: Will you let your son play video games?"

Kunimitsu: "Only if he does everything I say. "

 **Email #36**

Guest: "Rumor has it your hair smells like cherry blossoms. Is that true?"

Kunimitsu: "Not quite. But that is true I wear perfume similar to that of a cherry blossom tree. Just not on my hair."

 **Email #37**

Guest: "If I send you my cellular phone. Could you fix it for me please?"

Kunimitsu: "Love to. Problem is. I always have to go around and repair appliances for my fellow townspeople. Thankfully I've hired an engineer who can teach the little ones more about technology. My apologies."

 **Email #38**

Guest: As a thief, would you still take away candy from a baby if the opportunity presented itself?"

Kunimitsu: "Of course! Especially if I don't like their parents!" (Devilish grin.)

 **Email #39**

Guest: "I love you so much! Don't be married! Divorce Raven! Take me away from my pitiful life! I beg you!"

Kunimitsu: "If you insist!" (Victim. No. 6.)

 **Email #40**

Guest: "Check out some of these lewd photos of Asuka and Lili. Will you take it all off on one of these days?"

Kunimitsu: "Don't send me that trash! Keep it to yourself please!"

Kunimitsu felt that was enough for one day. The emails were getting too out of hand once again. She went out of the mansion to check up on the village before visiting the maid's house about her little boy. At least the magazine would pay Kunimitsu good cash for talking to her admirers from around the world. But for those naughty boys, their moment of capture will be at hand.


	3. In Hot Water & Email Session 3

_**In Hot Water and Email Session 3**_

Manji Clan Village, Yamanashi Prefecture **,** Japan…

After the last email session, Kunimitsu ordered some of her ninja to locate and kidnap the following emailers who decided to send her expletive messages instead of thoughtful questions about the new Manji leader. The six culprits were all sent to the underground gallows where they were about to be dripped in a pool of hot water. It was Kunimitsu's way of waterboarding. She decided to record the event by way of a live stream and send it to the Fighting Magazine website so the whole world will know that you do not mess with the Fox ninja!

Kunimitsu (In front of the camera.): "Attention for all of those who are watching! This is what happens when you think my heart will be swayed by naughty boys! Just witness the agony these six men will experience as I have their bodies boiling in hot water! Staring right now!" (Snaps her finger.)

One of her kunoichi pressed the button from behind Kunimitsu as all six males dropped into the water. They stayed in for 3 seconds before getting pulled up by their ropes as they screamed in pain. Kunimitsu command her subordinates to raise the temperature gradually and dropped the boys in the water at least 5 more times before she talked to the guys as they begged for mercy.

Kunimitsu: "Now you know the terror of the Manji! If you beg for your lives, I will release you, but you better not come back to my inbox again! Or I will kill you all personally myself! Are we clear!?"

Guy 1: "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Guy 2: "It hurts so much!"

Guy 3: "Mommy!"

Kunimitsu: "I think you all get the point! Switch the pool and let them cool off and get them out of my sight!"

Kunoichi: "Yes my lady!"

Surprisingly, Raven appeared near the gallows entrance as Kunimitsu walked out of the darkness while looking to her left. Raven leaned on the tree adjacent to the entrance as he spoke with his wife. He didn't seem too pleased with his wife's recent action.

Raven: "Since when did the Manji ever construct an underground torture chamber?"

Kunimitsu: "It used to be a cave to store our treasure, but I've converted it into a gallow platform for punishable crimes. I don't see a problem with it?"

Raven: "Punishment is one thing, but torture? Those men could sue you for your actions just now. I'm giving you fair warning here."

Kunimitsu: "Ha! Sue me? You forget the Manji have the proficiency to hack into computers and frame stories! Those punks can try all they want! I will always be one step ahead of them!"

Raven: "I hope you don't make this into a habit. Harming people just because they make bad statements about you. This place (the village) is growing on me. The people are very kind once you get to know them. They don't want a repeat of the events of 35 years ago. The great fire. The fire that marred your face."

Kunimitsu: "Enough! This is for those who wish the Manji harm and speak ill of us! It will reassure security and peace here! I won't have a repeat of that tragic incident! Not while I'm still alive!" (Storms off.)

Raven (Sighs.): "That woman…I guess I'll have to get the baby."

Sometime later, Kunimitsu's mansion…

Kunimitsu went inside her mansion so she could first hear the monthly report about the village's income balance. Everything was smooth, except for the rising gasoline price cost, all because Kunimitsu forced some of her ninja to capture the perverted emailers. She enacted a month long policy for limited access to gasoline purchases for all villagers. However those who travel overseas could continue to infiltrate flights in disguise or hide under luggage for example. With governing out the way, now it was time to see the reactions of her recent broadcasting punishment.

Kunimitsu (On her computer.): "I want to make sure my message gets across for everyone! I should have some responses by now. Here we are!"

 **Guest #1** : "Holy sh*t! Are they still alive? How could you Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu: "It's extreme yes! But it gets the message across!"

 **Guest #2** : "Man those guys are straight ugly! They look worse than they did before the pool dipping. I wonder what got you so mad at them?"

Kuinimitsu: "They were sending bad messages to me, so I punished them myself!"

 **Guest #3** : "Miss Kunimitsu, I will never ever say anything against you! That is a promise!"

Kunimitsu: "That's the response I want to see. Arigato."

 **Guest #4** : "The Manji sure do have strange punishments, but at least they did not kill them."

Kunimitsu: "I showed them mercy."

 **Guest #5** : "What happened with the Manji? I thought they were kind heartened ninjas? This is too much!"

Kunimitsu: "We are kind, but if you cross us, we will take matters into our own hands!"

 **Guest #6** : "Did they steal treasure to be punished like this?"

Kunimitsu: "No. They made insults and this is my reminder to those who dare speak of me!"

 **Guest #7** : "Is this your worst punishment?"

Kunimitsu: "Not even close!"

 **Guest #8** : "So…are you going to read all emails or just quit?"

Kunimitsu: "I will continue reading emails even if they are negative to me or the Manji!"

 **Guest #9** : "Stop the horror! Someone needs to arrest the Manji for this torture!"

Kunimitsu: "Oh quit being a baby!"

 **Guest: #10** : "Man, I don't wanna make the fox ninja angry after this! Holy crap!"

Kunimitsu: "Ha! You better not cross me boy!"

 **Guest #11** : "On a side note. How is your husband?"

Kunimitsu: "He's doing fine."

 **Guest #12** : "Are you gonna do future streams of punishments by your clan for now on?"

Kunimitsu: "Whenever I'm in the mood. That is exactly what will happen."

 **Guest #13** : "I don't believe the Manji would spare their enemies like this. This seems fake."

Kunimitsu: "It's not fake b!tch! And we are human, but our way of doing things like this will turn stomachs. So I hope you are afraid! Be very afraid!"

 **Guest #14** : "Do my eyes deceive me? Or are those men getting boiled in steamy water!"

Kunimitsu: "Get some glasses then, because it's real!"

 **Guest #15:** "It's official. The Manji are scarier than the Zaibatsu!"

Kunimitsu: "If you say so."

 **Guest #16** : "Those men are gonna be scarred for life. Women are scary."

Kunimitsu: "We sure are!" (Evil laugh.)

 **Guest: #17** : "Are you worried about getting sued by these guys for something like this. I hope the Manji have deep pockets."

Kunimitsu: "Not only do I have pockets, we have treasure to sell, and hackers to shut down any attempt of claims about our punishment methods. Those fools better think twice before messing with me!"

 **Guest #18** : "If only you could do this type of punishment to Kazuya or Heihachi. Then I will be amazed."

Kunimitsu: "That will be a challenge in and of itself. The Mishimas are not easy to sneak attack or fight head on. Hell, I rather not be on the receiving end of their subjugation."

 **Guest #19** : "The guy that married you must be a serious cuck to allow other men getting boiled alive. I feel bad for guys like him."

Kunimitsu: "You don't know my husband so shut the f*ck up or you will suffer the same fate!"

 **Guest #20** : "Do you have a special name for this type of punishment?"

Kunimitsu: "We call it Mizuzeme."

 **Guest #21** : "Earlier you said this isn't your worst method of punishment. So if you had nuclear warheads, would you bomb your adversaries into oblivion?"

Kunimitsu: "I don't have warheads, but if I could get away with it then of course I would kill them that way. Then again, the fun of catching those scum myself would be gone. Oh well."

 **Guest #22** : The Manji are infidels who need to be wiped off the mat for this despicable act! Off with Kunimitsu's head!"

Kunimitsu: "You must want a death wish!" (Evil grin.)

 **Guest: 23** : "How embarrassing for those guys. I couldn't go back home knowing this video is online."

Kunimitsu: "Then don't come to my email talking ill of me! That is all I ask for."

 **Guest #24** : "Are you getting those guys medical assistance at all?"

Kunimitsu: "I did, but next time I won't be so nice!"

Door knock…

Kunimitsu: "Who is there?"

Kunoichi: "Master! There is a visitor for you! It's a representative of the Zaibatsu."

Kunimitsu: "Nani?"

Kunoichi: "What should I say?"

Kunimitsu: "Tell our guest I will arrive downstairs in two minutes."

Kunoichi: "Yes my lady!"

Two minutes later…

Kunimitsu arrived downstairs into her living room to meet a very unexpected visitor and he wasn't human. The head of the Manji could only scratch her head as she saw a large bear standing up and bowing in front of her presence. Awkward silence lasted for a full minute and Kunimitsu finally asked the bear a question.

Kunimitsu: "This has to be a joke. Are you really under the Zaibatsu? Or are you just pretending to be some experiment?"

Kuma (growl): "I am a Zaibatsu member! I'm here to invite you to the tournament as our employer."

Kunimitsu (Not understanding.): "Huh?"

Kuma (growls louder.): "I'm here to invite you to the tournament! It's a gesture from my master! C'mon!"

Kunimitsu (Shaking her head.): "Ugh! This is stupid! Will someone get a translator here?!"

Subordinate: "Yes my lady!"

Kuma (Pouts.): "A translator? Grrrrr….."

5 minutes later…

An elder villager who could communicate with various animals came inside the living room and sat in between Kuma and Kunimitsu. He was asked the question by Kuma and the man relayed it to Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu did not think twice and declined the offer. She felt it was 'too' convenient.

Kunimitsu: "I have to decline. The Manji have never been vassals to a conglomerate. Especially backstabbers like the Zaibatsu. Send Heihachi my regards anyway."

Kuma (Disappointed.): "Well. I'd figured you'd say no, but we really could use the security. Many soldiers have yet to return because Jin is no longer the leader so we need special teams like yours to fill the void. But you said no?"

Kunimitsu (after hearing the translation.): "I meant what I said."

Kuma: "Er…what if I told you that the Zaibatsu discovered a sighting of Yoshimitsu?"

Kunimitsu (Mad.): "Yoshimitsu?! No! He's still lives! I took his life myself! You lie!"

Kuma (Shrugging): "If you reconsider helping us. Then the Zaibatsu can help find Yoshimitsu for you. I'm sure he wants the Manji clan leadership back right?"

Kunimitsu (Furious.): "I don't believe this! Just get out bear! I need to have a council about this news right away! Call all of the council members here! This cannot wait!"

Everyone, except Kuma: "Yes Lady!"

Kuma (Now shakes his head.): "Now this sucks."

Subordinate: "Let's go furball!"

Kuma was swiftly kicked out of the Manji village by Kunimitsu's ninjas. This day turned very sour after this news. Heihachi had some nerve contacting Kunimitsu about working under him, and adding insult to injury, provoking her to find Yoshimitsu. It could very well be a lie to infiltrate the village and steal everything the clan worked hard to keep throughout the centuries. Either way Kunimitsu needed the voices of her peers for clarity on this startling matter.


	4. Email Session 4 With the Vampire

_**Email Session 4 with the Vampire**_

 _Manji Clan Village_ , _Yamanashi Prefecture_ **,** _Japan_ _…_

With the new King of Iron Fist Tournament underway, Kunimitsu dismissed the invitation from the Zaibatsu, seeing it as a sign of subjugation that would undermine the Manji Clan. Some time ago her husband's superior officer and childhood friend, Master Raven, requested that she look after the vampire Eliza who is now roaming the world once again. Hearing about Eliza's story made Kunimitsu very reluctant to keep her in case the vampire wanted to feast on the townspeople. Nevertheless, Kunimitsu made the hard decision to keep Eliza at the Manji Village and make the vampire understand the new world that she is now living in. This time, Kunimitsu ordered Eliza to enter her study room for another lesson about computers.

Servant: "Lady Kunimitsu! Your student is here!"

Kunimitsu: "Send her in here!"

Servant: "Yes my lady!"

 _Eliza comes inside…_

Kunimitsu: "There you are! And I'm pleased to see you actually covered up wearing our traditional garments."

Eliza (Looking down at her burgundy kimono): "I still don't like it."

Kunimitsu: "Hmph. You are in no position to chastise! I will not have you leave this place on your own accord, not without the seal I placed behind your neck."

Eliza (Trying to get a grip on the sticky talisman): "I can't even get it off!"

Kunimitsu: "Only masters like myself and Raven can take it off. You're as good as a slave here!" (Laughing) "Now! It is time for your next lesson!" (Pulls another chair from out of the closet.) "Sit here so that you will understand what I am about to show you!"

Eliza (Complying): "Damn."

Kunimitsu (Watches her with mean eyes under the mask): "Now what I am about to show you is something very private! But! Because you are such a rare creature and you are from a bygone time period, I have to show you how to use an email address. Pay attention to this because if you do not! I will burn your horns! So no sleeping!"

 _Eliza freaks out…_

Kunimitsu: "Listen up!"

Kunimitsu explained the intricacies of using an email address. Eliza paid full attention, but still didn't understand what this all meant.

Eliza: "How come I can't see the people you are sending messages to?"

Kunimitsu: "It's all private. Now you can have a picture, but some people use icons for a picture instead. They are also called avatars."

Eliza (Shaking her head): "This is all confusing. Whatever happened to sending letters through human hands?"

Kunimitsu: "Trust me this is far more efficient than playing a mail carrier. Now, I am going to respond to my people who support me all over the world by answering their questions. I will type the first answer myself, but I will have you to input my answers for all of the other questions. You understand?"

Eliza (Balling up): "Yeah. I guess."

Kunimitsu: "Sit up! This is no time to act like a little brat!"

Eliza (Obeying): "Ok! Ok! Mmmm!"

Kunimitsu: "See! I have quite a few emails to reply back to. Why don't we start here shall we?" (Mouse click)

 **Email #1**

Guest: "Dear Kunimitsu, In case you haven't noticed your former master is back in the tournament? I heard he had perished by your blade over a year ago. What happened?"

Kunimitsu (Types): "Your guess is as good as mine. That bastard can't stay dead for nothing! I shall wait until the tournament has concluded and then I will find a way to finish him off for good."

 **Email #2**

Guest: "Have you caught any more bad guys trying to ask for nudes?"

Kunimitsu (To Eliza): "Now it's your turn. Type what I have to say." (Slides her own chair to the left)

Eliza (Sees the keyboard): "Uh..k."

Kunimitsu: "No I have not. But my rules are the still the same. No begging. No punishments."

 **Email #3**

Guest: "Kunimitsu, this is Trent from the Warlock squad from Scotland. Listen we need some rations for our people who are victims of the war between the Zaibatsu and G Corp. I'm not one to beg, but we ask for the help of the Manji Clan! The war is taking its toll on us! So please help!"

Kunimitsu (Pushes Eliza's chair): "Move, let me answer this one!" (Types) "I will be glad to aid your group Trent. I will send some ninja over to Scotland and have them bring lots of water, food, and clothing immediately! Stay safe!"

 _Pulls out her cell phone, sends a message to one of her senior ninjas…_

Kunimitsu: "Now that's done. Next email Eliza!"

Eliza (Moody): "Yea. Sure."

 **Email #4**

Daifuzu: "Lady Kunimitsu. I don't mean to be nosy but is it true that a vampire is in our village? I heard she is a bloodsucker. Should we stay indoors in case this creature roams our streets?"

Kunimitsu (With Eliza typing): "Yes. It's true elder. However, do not call her a vampire or let the populace know that she is a bloodsucker. I will figure out how to keep the creature's thirst satisfied. In the meantime, you continue your job as a science teacher for the little ones."

Eliza (Laughs): "He's really scared." (Kunimitsu smacks her on the back of the head.): "Aaaagggh! That really hurt!" (Rubbing her head)

Kunimitsu: "That was for laughing at my elder! Keep your silly opinions to yourself! Next email!"

 **Email #5**

Guest: "What is the percentage of the individuals who pass the Manji chunin training course?"

Kunimitsu: "15 percent." (Eliza types)

 **Email #6**

Guest: "There was another wildfire in Northern California yesterday. Several people lost their homes and they need immediate assistance on supplies. Will you send some ninja to help out here or donate money?"

Kunimitsu: "I will donate 100,000 yen to the victims. Also, I will send one of my scouts to assess the damages."

 **Email #7**

Guest: "I hear people say you are great mechanic. If I send you my broken electric generator how much would you charge me? I'm in Japan btw."

Kunimitsu: "The labor will be 800 yen per hour. Take it or leave it." (Eliza types)

 **Email #8**

Guest: "We want another haiku freestyle Kunimitsu!"

Eliza: "What's a freestyle?"

Kunimitsu: "Tell them it's on the way. I'm a little busy at the moment. Type it!"

 **Email #9**

Guest: "Where is your son and what is he doing at the moment Kunimitsu? He's growing up really fast."

Kunimitsu: "My son is doing fine and I have him asleep at the moment. He needs his daily naps, otherwise it interrupts my duties."

 **Email #10**

Guest: "Is it true that the Manji have special abilities beside ninjitsu?"

Kunimitsu: "We Manji pick and train an art that will enhance us in battle & the workforce. So the answer is yes. My specialty is fire breath." (At Eliza): "Speed it up! You're typing is too slow!"

Eliza: "I'm doing the best I can lady!"

 **Email #11**

Guest: "How long have you been married to Raven, the black ninja? I didn't know you know were a couple."

Kunimitsu: "It's only been 4 months."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Do you always fall asleep with the mask on? It looks like you never take it off."

Kunimitsu: "Are you serious? Of I course I take it off when I sleep."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "I want you to punish me Kunimtsu! I'm a savage who doesn't belong in normal society! I need a queen like you to keep me on a leash! Now come and get me!"

Kunimitsu: "No. I will just kill you and save the world a lot of headaches."

 **Email #14**

Guest: "Does your face look like this?" (It's a picture of a woman without a nose.)

Eliza: "Ewww!"

Kunimitsu (She types this time.): "No that is not me! Do not test me child! I'll have my ninjas blast you with RPGs!"

 _Eliza: O_O…_

 **Email #15**

Guest: "Hey Kunimitsu, remember when I asked you about dieting and exercise? Now I lost 15 pounds ever since I cut down on sodas and drunk water along with eating lots of rice foods. Thanks for the advice."

Kunimitsu: "You are welcome sir." (Eliza back to typing)

 **Email #16**

Guest: "No one has really seen the Manji Village unless you are for training or refuge, how come there are limited pictures of the city? There isn't even a Google Street View."

Kunimitsu: "I have the authority on what is seen and not seen at this place. No random person is coming here unless you will be of some use to us. Otherwise, STAY OUT!"

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Kunimitsu do you plan on having even more children?"

Kunimitsu: "I haven't decided yet. I think one has been a challenge as is. Then there are the other children here in the village to worry about also."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Are you good with origamis? I'm trying to learn how to do it, but I need a proper teacher. Do you have a tutorial of yourself doing some designs?"

Kunimitsu: "No I'm not into origamis. My husband however is an expert crafter. Maybe he can help."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "What do you think of YouTube Kunimitsu? You should make a channel and do live streams."

Kunimitsu: "It has its usefulness. I find a lot of good recipes for cooking. Live streams? Meh, I'm not sure. Rather not be a YouTube whore." (Eliza typing slow) "Hey speed it up!"

Eliza: "My fingers are getting tired!"

Kunimitsu: "Are you getting smart with me?"

Eliza: "No! They really do hurt!"

Kunimitsu: "Quit being a weakling and type!"

Eliza (Sad): "Hmmmm…"

 **Email #20**

Guest: "Do you shave under your pubes or do you let the hair grow all the way out?"

Kunimitsu: "Don't make me capture and torture you ya little twerp!"

 **Email #21**

Guest: "How much treasure does the Manji steal from people all over the world?"

Kunimitsu: "Last year, the Manji took up to 500,000 items of treasure. Most of them are just souvenirs and we give it to people that really ask for it. We do the same for food and clothing too."

 **Email #22**

Guest: "Is there a trading post or pawn shop near the Manji village? I wanted to find a place that sells old Dreamcast games."

Kunimitsu: "Yes there is, and we have an antique video game section inside. Feel free to browse at your convenience."

 **Email #23**

Guest: "Kunimitsu be honest, are you a feminist?"

Kunimitsu: "I am, but I'm more traditional. Some of these women out here are begging for things to improve but without putting in the work for it. You get it? Respect should be earned not given."

 **Email #24**

Guest: "You cook Kunimitsu? What is your favorite food to make?"

Kunimitsu: "Of course! I make the best spicy rice balls! Also like to eat popper fish, but I get rid of the poison first. It's to die for!"

 **Email #25**

Master Raven: "Kunimitsu. It's me Master Raven. I just defeated Yoshimitsu by using your strategy of the pickle juice bomb. Not only did it work, but his actions made him knock himself out. I plan to return to the village and check up on Eliza in a few hours. I hope you two are getting along. Master Raven out."

Kunimitsu: "Nani? Master Raven beat Yoshimitsu?"

Eliza: "The Raven lady is coming back! Yay!"

A ticked off Kunimitsu uses fire breath and Eliza's horns caught on fire! Eliza panicked! After rolling around, she finally spots the view of Kunimitsu's bathroom inside the bedroom. Eliza ran full speed to turn on the water faucet, spraying her horns with cold water. In tears, Eliza came out, but Kunimitsu kept staring at the computer.

Eliza: "You! You really burned my horns! Wwwhhhyyy!"

Kunimitsu: "Your presence has annoyed me enough! The email lesson is done! Now go to the forest where Raven is for the obstacle training! He will be looking after you by the time dinner is served! I need to start cooking."

Kunimitsu rises up and leaves out of the bedroom. She left a gloomy vampire all by herself, wondering why did she get left by somebody like her as a teacher. Eliza was gonna tell Raven and Master Raven about this mistreatment. No way could she go anothe _r_ day without feeling embarrassed and ashamed.


	5. Forced Apology

**Forced Apology**

 _Manji Clan Village_ , Yamanashi Prefecture **,** Japan…

Raven: "That's good enough for today Eliza. We should head back."

Eliza (Throwing her last shuriken at the wooden target.): "I wanna do more!"

Raven: "I know! I know! You did well despite your disfigurement (Talking about her melted horns). Great job! Look…its sunset now, so let's go back to the manor and I will be sure to give you some fresh fries to eat."

Eliza: "Fries? Oh goodie!"

Raven: "Follow me."

Eliza: "Fries! Fries! Fries!"

 _10 minutes later_ …

Master Raven returned to the Manji Village, after her latest fight with Yoshimitsu, parking her hovercraft at an empty parking lot near the village's shopping center. She spotted Raven with Eliza from a distance walking together, through the road, heading up the hill to the manor. Master Raven dashed out of the vehicle to catch up with them.

Master Raven: "Raven! Eliza!"

Eliza (Turning around): "Oh it's the other Raven!"

Raven: "Master? You're back already?"

Master Raven: "Yes, I decided to come back here and recuperate until I fly to the U.S. again." (Looks at Eliza) "Eliza! What happened to you? Your horns!"

Eliza (Whimpering): "She's so cruel! Kunimitsu forced me to type for her! I made one too many funny jokes and she burned my horns down! I'm soo embarrassed!" (On the floor crying.)

Master Raven: "You can't be serious! Why would Kunimitsu do that?"

Raven: "We need a talk with her Master. As a matter of fact, we were just going back to the manor right now."

Master Raven (Twitchy eyebrow): "I will accompany you there."

 _Inside the Manji Clan manor, dining hall_ …

Raven advised Eliza to eat the fries inside her guest room where she would be sleeping in. Kunimitsu eventually came inside the dining hall after Raven and Master Raven were already seated as they were being served by the chef. There was much silence in the room for about a good two minutes. Kunimitsu's face remained stoic the entire time. Master Raven could not read her face under the mask so she finally asked Kunimitsu about Eliza's condition.

Master Raven: "Couldn't help but notice the disfigurement of Eliza's horns when I arrived here. Care to explain how they got like that?"

Raven (Thinks): "Aw crap."

Kunimitsu: "Eliza had to be punished for her rudeness. I wanted her to take my orders seriously and she just continued to be childish. So I used my fire breath."

Master Raven: "Are you nuts!? That could have killed her!"

Kunimitsu: "I was careful not to kill her! That was to frighten and make her behave!"

Master Raven: "I thought I could trust you to keep Eliza in good spirits Kunimitsu, but instead you torture her over your diatribes!"

Kunimitsu: "Diatribes? I was trying to be nice to Eliza! Her constant sass forced me to go to extreme lengths! I mean we are talking about a blood sucking vampire staying here in my village!"

Master Raven: "So you thought it was okay to burn her horns because she is a vampire?"

Kunimitsu (Smirked): "And what if I said yes?"

Master Raven (Ticked off standing up): "Why you…!"

Raven: "Ladies wait!"

Both look at him…

Raven: "Master, the fault lies with me. I apologize for not looking after Eliza better. My wife is a no nonsense type of person. Eliza has a bubbly attitude, so leaving her around Kunimitsu all the time can get very testy like with what happened this morning. I propose that Eliza does not encounter Kunimitsu for the remainder of her stay at the Manji Village."

Kunimitsu: "You still want her here in this village?"

Raven: "Yes…as long as you two don't meet eyes or bump heads. Is that understood?"

Kunimitsu (Sighs): "Raven…really?"

Master Raven (Interrupts): "That is a great idea Raven. I support it, but please do not let Eliza get hurt like that again. Now are we clear?"

Raven (Nods): "Understood."

Master Raven (Sitting back down): "Wonderful. Forgive me Kunimitsu for getting angry. I am glad that Eliza can stay a little while longer as I continue investigating this tournament."

Kunimitsu: "Perhaps I was too sensitive over Eliza's words. I will do as you wish on behalf of my husband. No approaching Eliza unless it's an urgent matter. Speaking of which baby where is she?"

Raven (Eating his fish): "Eliza? Oh she's in the guest room eating fries."

Kunimitsu: "Oh. Anyway, Master Raven…tell me about your fight with Yoshimitsu."

Master Raven (Grinning): "Alright then. It went like this…"

 _After the dinner_ …

Master Raven retired for bed in the other guest room across the hall from Eliza. Kunimitsu checked on her son in his bedroom to see if he was sleeping comfortably. After that she went upstairs to the main bedroom at the third floor level where Raven was ready to sleep. Even though Kunimitsu agreed not to bother Eliza anymore, she still didn't like the idea of Eliza lingering around the village. Kunimitsu talked to Raven once more about Eliza and Master Raven's motives in the tournament.

Kunimitsu (Gets in the covers): "Raven…how long is your master staying here?"

Raven: "In 2 days. I noticed Master had some new scars around her arms, so I think she will just use our hot springs nearby and heal her body there."

Kunimitsu (Takes the mask off and puts it by the dresser): "Well…I was surprised to hear that she had to use my pickle bomb strategy against Yoshimitsu. How embarrassing. (Chuckle)

Raven: "If that is the case…Master must have had a challenge against him."

Kunimitsu: "Indeed and yet…"

Raven: "Huh?"

Kunimitsu: "I was wondering. Why do your people wish to see the end of the Zaibatsu?"

Raven: "The end of the Zaibatsu?"

Kunimitsu: "That is the true reason your master took your place in these tournaments correct?"

Raven: "Her primary objective is investigating both conglomerates. Our organization has to notify and give Master the permission to infiltrate and destroy both the Zaibatsu and G Corp from the inside. For the time being she only collecting intel while fighting in the tournament."

Kunimitsu: "Is that vampire part of her investigation too?"

Raven: "No. Eliza was revived by Master Raven as a trump card in order to help with beating the Mishimas, especially the ones with the Devil Gene. What happens to her after that, I have no idea."

Kunimitsu: "Hmmm…well when this tournament ends, Eliza cannot come back here, not unless I know she can be trusted."

Raven: "How can she earn your trust?"

Kunimitsu: "By taking out Heihachi. She does that, then I will feel at ease."

Raven: "I'm sure Master will find some compelling evidence to take down the Zaibatsu along with Heihachi. Until then, we should do our due diligence and guard Eliza with our lives."

Kunimitsu (Puts her head on chest): "Aahh…this is what I love about you Raven! You always stay calm and see things through. Why can't your superior see that about you?"

Raven (Shrugs): "Well…I dunno."

Kunimitsu (Smooches his neck.): "Come here and kiss me."

The fox ninja wasted no time smooching the lips of Raven. The Dark Talon of Death reinforced her advances and gave the lip service back at her. Kunimitsu snaked her tongue all throughout her husband's upper body until she reached his boxers.

Kunimitsu (Laughs while under the covers.): "You're already getting hard my husband…let me please you now!"

Raven (In his head): "I knew we haven't done it in a while but, she seems more aggressive this time arounnnnnddddd!"

Kunimitsu (Throating): "Mmmm…mmmmm!"

Raven arched his head back since he had not gotten any cranium in months. Together with her small mouth and hands Kunimitsu worked her husband's member bopping up and down at a pumping motion. Raven had to cover his own mouth in response. If made any more noises…it would wake up the others inside the manor sleeping.

Kunimitsu (Mumbles): "Oh…my goodness….It's getting bigger!" (Another gulp at it.)

Raven (Holding his mouth): "Mmmmmmm!" (Thinks) "Holy crap! Has her technique gotten better or what? Dammit Aaagggghhhh!"

Kicking his legs in stimulation, Raven ended up climaxing in Kunimitsu's mouth! The semen ended up choking his wife and she let go of his member, making a mess under the sheets. Raven stopped moving and was breathing heavy. Surprisingly Kunimitsu jumped out of the covers and took something out of the drawer nearby. Raven turned his head to the left and asked his wife what was she doing?

Raven: "Kunimitsu…just what are you?"

Kunimitsu (Evil smirk): "Oh we are not done yet! Swallow this get hard for me again!"

Kunimitsu held another one of those aphrodisiacs that made men's members harder than normal. It was laced in a pill form. Kunimitsu used the pill on Raven before so she could do anything she wanted to him. For her, it gave her much joy.

Raven (Protest): "No! Anything but…Ooooohhh!"

Kunimitsu performed a straight leg kick right on her husband's abdomen causing his mouth to briefly open. Then she shoved the pill inside Raven's mouth. Raven ended up swallowing it. Then Kunimitsu hopped on the bed again, and started rubbing his member again.

Kunimitsu (Laughing): "I'm sorry baby! But I need you inside me now!"

Raven's lower region was starting to cramp again. He was in a lot of pain because of the pill. Kunimitsu could feel him get hard again so she plugged her lower region right on top of her husband's schlong. Booty clapping Raven's legs, Kunimitsu aggressively grinded on her lover. She put her hand over his mouth to limit the number of screams he was making. And yet, the thickness of Raven's member caused her to moan and groan with pleasure. No longer taking the submissive role, Raven flips his wife over and started grinding on her.

Kunimitsu: "Oh yes! Raven!" (Laughing)

Raven: "I can't take it no more!"

Kunimitus: "Sh*t! Yes Yes! Yeee…mmmmmm!" (Raven covers her mouth now.)

Raven had to cover her mouth this time, while he wanted to climax as fast as he could. The ninja didn't like having intercourse while drugged by his own wife, but it was the only way to get rid of the agony of his aching member. Finally, Raven was getting close to relieving his pain as he quickly pulled out of Kunimitsu. Squirting shots of semen came out of Raven at rapid fire! Kunimitsu climaxed too and the couple showered each other in their filth! But Raven was still going!

Raven: "Aaaggggghhhh! I can't…stopppp!"

Kunimitsu: "Sugoi Raven! Hmmmm!"

Raven passed out because the climax zapped all of his energy while Kunimitsu eagerly cleaned him off. She hadn't gotten any from Raven for several weeks so this made her very happy. Even if Kunimitsu had to drug him for the D.

 _The next day_ …

With sun beaming on her face, Master Raven rose out of bed with big yawn. Her body was sore from the fight with Yoshimitsu. As soon as Master Raven brushed her teeth and eat breakfast, she would head right for the hot springs. Today she wore a kimono and went downstairs for the dining table. Eliza was already there eagerly awaiting her blood shake and some French fries by the chef. She greeted the ninja with a hearty morning welcome.

Eliza: "Master Raven! Did you have a good night's rest?"

Master Raven (Moody): "Sort of. I see you are in high spirits. That is good."

Eliza: "I can't wait to have my shake! It just might be the only thing that is exciting about this place!"

Master Raven: "Is that so?" (Thinks) "Let me guess…its more human blood. Ew!"

Eliza: "I just hope Kunimitsu doesn't get mad at me if I do something wrong again. My horns are returning back to normal. So that's a good sign."

Master Raven: "Don't worry. I talked with her last night. She won't be bossing you around anymore."

Eliza: "Really?"

Master Raven: "However I can't let you leave this place just yet. Raven will be watching you more closely, but he won't be as mean as Kunimitsu was. That much I can guarantee."

Eliza: "Oh…okay."

Raven appears…

Raven: "Morning ladies…Kunimitsu won't be joining us. She is feeding our son right now. I decided to eat here instead. Eliza…"

Master Raven: "I have already told her about our conversation last night."

Raven: "Oh you did? Good."

Master Raven: "Eliza told me what she would have for breakfast. What are we eating?"

Raven: "Grilled salmon, with some dried seaweed, cold tea, and rice of course."

Master Raven: "Hmmm…that already sounds delicious."

Raven: "Eliza…you will help me with some errands with the trader today. I promised him I would send his deliveries out by the end of week so. We need to get started on that."

Eliza: "No training today." (Yawns) "Good…zzzzz." (Nods down in sleep.)

Master Raven: "And there she goes."

 _Meanwhile, in Karasu's room_ …

Kunimitsu: "There…there. All nice and cozy."

Kunimitsu put her son in the crib, where he continued to play around after eating. She wanted to make an announcement about yesterday. While Kunimitsu was happy to make love with Raven again, the nagging thought of Master Raven and that vampire kept festering her. Just how long was it gonna take for Master Raven to complete her mission while Eliza is hanging around? The only other positive about last night was that Kunimitsu would not have to see Eliza's creepy face every day. Finally, she made her announcement video on her webcam.

Kunimitsu: "Good morning everyone. I ended my email session early because I had one of my new visitors type my responses for me. Let's just say I got carried away and I ended up hurting her feelings. Now her friends say I can't be around her anymore. Including my husband. And before you all ask, this visitor is not your average person okay. So when I come back for another session…don't ask for her name or why she is staying in my village ok? I promised my husband and his boss that I would not. Now…I must tour the village today and hear from my people about their needs. I will return and see your responses after that. So take car _e now!"_


	6. Live Stream & Movie Night

**Live Stream & Movie Night**

 _Manji Clan Village_ , _Yamanashi Prefecture_ **,** _Japan_ _…_

About two weeks have passed since Kunimitsu burned Eliza's horns. As promised, the vampire and kunoichi did not meet face to face. Kunimitsu also stayed off social media for a time to allow herself some peace of mind. She was too busy delivering goods to the needy all across Asia. Her husband was quite pleased with Kunimitsu's good behavior. So one day Raven asked Kunimitsu if she would be interested in going to the movies at the nearest city from the Manji Village. They both met at the café in the town square to talk alone during lunch.

Raven: "You've been awfully busy as of late."

Kunimitsu (Playful laugh): "I have to be slacker."

Raven: "Slacker? Hmph. Watching Eliza 12 hours a day isn't slacking."

Kunimitsu: "How is she?"

Raven: "She still harps on about finding Emilie Rochefort. I feel like I need to locate this girl and have her meet Eliza or something. I don't know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing. Of course, she sleeps on me half of the time whenever I explain something to her in ninja training. Eliza is improving little by little."

Kunimitsu: "I'll leave that decision to you as far as finding that girl for Eliza. What did you order to eat? I can't decide anything."

Raven: "Just some ramen is all I am eating with a pinch of salt."

Kunimitsu: "Ugh. I don't feel like eating that. I'll just eat some salad."

Raven: "Hey. Why don't we go watch a movie together later tonight? The baby can be watched by one of our elders."

Kunimitsu: "Hmmm…watch a movie? What kind of movie?"

Raven: "Anything you wanna watch."

Kunimitsu: "You mean it? Any movie of my choosing?"

Raven (Nods): "Certainly. I won't complain."

Kunimitsu (Smiling): "I do need to have some leisure time, even if for just a few hours. A movie will do. Let me pick something to watch." (Looks at her smartphone. She uses it only for jobs.) "I think this one will do. What time should we leave the village?"

Raven: "We can leave within the next 4 hours. Once I know Eliza is in a deep sleep."

Kunimitsu: "Good. Where is the waiter? She is still not here yet!"

Raven (Looks to his left, finds her.): "I see her coming now."

 _3 Hours Later…_

Kunimitsu was done early with today's work. She spent some time forming up a live stream since she was too lazy to type responses from backed up emails. The kunoichi's spirits were uplifted since her husband was treating her to a movie. Her son, Karasu, was on the floor playing with his toys in the master bedroom. Hopefully, he wouldn't make too much of a fuss while Kunimitsu talked.

Kunimitsu (Turns on the record button): "Looks like I am live here. Hey everyone! I decided to answer my fan mail live this time because I don't feel like typing, I've been offline for several days now so I'm just getting back into the swing of things. If you hear kid noises, that is my baby playing with his toys. And he have viewers! So let's pull up the email inbox here. See what have I missed."

 _Reads…_

 **Email #1** : "What have you been up to?"

Kunimitsu: "Work and more work. My job as the leader of the Manji Clan is always busy."

 **Email #2** : "Heihachi just put up a bounty of his wife, but he wants her alive. Will you accept and try to capture her?"

Kunimitsu: "I doubt it. How much is the bounty?" (Looks at the chat) "Really? 10 billion yen?! She is no ordinary woman, so I guess that price makes sense. I will need a plan of some sort to nab Kazumi without having to fight. I am not strong enough by myself to take her on with her Devil powers."

 **Email #3** : "I hope you are okay Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu: "I'm doing fine."

 **Email #4** : "If you live stream again, will you punish more of your haters for speaking ill of you Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu: "I'm live streaming now so no. Not this time."

 **Email #5** : "How is that wonderful baby of yours?"

Kunimitsu: "My boy is doing well. He's in my room right now playing with his toys." (Looks behind & smiles at Karasu.)

 **Email #6** : "We saw you last week delivering clothes to the needy in my hometown. I thank you for your great service to the public Kunimitsu!"

Kunimitsu: "You are welcome! It's what we do as the Manji."

 **Email #7** : "Did you hear that Yoshimitsu got beat by this Claudio Serafino guy last week? I thought it would make you happy to hear your old leader get beat up."

Kunimitsu: "No! I did not hear about that! Sounds like this individual is pretty formidable as a newcomer in the Tekken tournaments. Very interesting."

 **Email #8** : "I heard you had a mysterious creature staying in your village. The people there were wondering what that thing is? Is it friend or foe?"

Kunimitsu: "Now this email is asking about our guest here. Look, everyone listen carefully. Yes I am keeping a creature in the village, but I won't tell you its name. That alone will cause quite the commotion not just in the village, but the world too. My ninjas are keeping a close watch on her. So far the creature has been behaving very well. Just hope it stays that way. I do not want a repeat of what happened here at the Manji village three decades ago."

 **Email #9** : "Do ninjas like you drive cars?"

Kunimitsu: "Really? Is this a joke? I can drive no problem! There are many ninjas in our clan who own cars. If I wanted to I would establish a car factory just building cars, but that is not my focus. The village must remain secluded and not grow into the sprawling concrete jungles like Tokyo!"

 **Email #10** : "Is it true that the jonin exam for a ninja requires you to hold your breath under water for two minutes or more?"

Kunimitsu: "Yes. All ninjas needs to learn adaptation under water for spy missions."

 **Email #11** : "Since you are married to Raven and all. What do you think of Master Raven so far and her latest victories in the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Kunimitsu: "I don't like to admit this, but I met Master Raven during the reception of my wedding. My curiosity got the better of me when I challenged her to a fight. I ended up losing that fight so I am not surprised that she is unbeaten so far. I did find out last night that Master Raven's upcoming match with Kazumi Mishima will prove to be her greatest challenge yet. If it is online for viewing, then I will watch with great interest. Overall, she is very serious person. Perhaps too serious. I know it is ironic coming from me. I do not put up with foolishness myself you all know."

 **Email #12** : "Do you plan to have any more children?"

Kunimitsu: "No. not really. Taking care of Karasu is a job in and of itself."

 **Email #13** : "Why won't you do a webcam special like what Anna or Lili did?"

Kunimitsu: "Huh? Just what's so special about their webcams?"

Chat member: "They take their clothes off!"

Kunimitsu: "Nani? Are they mad?! Anna I get, but this Lili chick? I thought she was just some rich brat who wouldn't stoop so low to strip in front a camera. Unbelievable!"

 **Email #14** : "What will your response be if Yoshimitsu gets killed in this latest tournament?"

Kunimitsu: "A part of me will be sad, but the other half won't be because Yoshimitsu did ban me from the Manji Village in the past. Of course I was a brat back then, but that didn't mean we always saw eye to eye on things. I'm curious as to what Yoshimitsu will do even if he doesn't die in this contest. I defeated him once and I can do it again."

 **Email #15** : "Greetings from Bali, if you see this message it means I am either dead or I have left the island with my family because of the volcano eruption. We fear for our lives every day because of the G Corporation fighting the Zaibatsu over territory at Borneo. I'm not asking you to save me, just have your ninjas come to the island and help the people who need food and clothing. I do thank you for your hard work leader of the Manji clan."

Kunimitsu: "Sir, I do hope you are not dead. Since you have brought this unfortunate situation to my attention I will send some ninja to Bali to help with donating goods and offer cleanup tools. Please let me know you if you see this message. I am glad to help people like you."

 **Email #16** : "Do the Manji give away free money as well as donated food and clothing?"

Kunimitsu: "No we do not. We are not a bank. Remember we rob from evil doers or people who truly dislike us, but I won't just give away money just to anyone. One will need to support the Manji clan for a very long time in order to receive some financial profit."

 **Email #17** : "Kunimitsu, who would you rather play as, Ryu Hayabusa? Or Kage Maru?"

Kunimitsu: "Who are those guys? Are they ninja?"

Chat member: "They are ninjas in other video games."

Kunimitsu: "Oh. I don't play video games like I used to. I hope my son doesn't become addict to gaming. It would totally waste his potential as a ninja."

Chat Member: "What types of games do you play?"

Kunimitsu: "I owned Sega consoles back in the day so I played a lot of Sonic the Hedgehog games."

 **Email #18** : "Are there other kunoichi's like you in the Manji Clan?"

Kunimitsu: "Yes, I have some younger kunoichi's in training as we speak, but they are not allowed to date until they are of jonin rank. Age doesn't really matter to me. If you are jonin then that means you are responsible enough to look after yourself. For any non-ninja boys who think they have what it takes to court a kunoichi in my clan should tread carefully."

 **Email #19** : "If there was another tag tournament, would you pick your husband again or someone else?"

Kunimitsu: I would gladly pick my husband again, unless he has a special mission that he must do without me. I don't know who else I would fight with to be honest." (looks at the time.) "Let's keep this live stream going until 4 pm. I must get ready and dress up for movie night."

Chat Member: "Are you into movies? What will you go see?"

Kunimitsu: "I can't decide yet. I don't want to bore Raven with a girly movie. Maybe something with a little action but not cheesy you know?"

 **Email #20** : "Does your kid look more like you or Raven?"

Kunimitsu: "I'd say he looks like both of us. His hair is a light brown color, I hope its turns redder like mine. My son has his father's lips but his nose is not as big. (Laughs). He will become quite the looker when he grows older, so I must make sure girls are not trying to stalk him." (Looks back at Karasu. He is still playing with his toys)

 **Email #21:** "Kunimitsu, I for one really loved your outfit from the tag tournament you wore during your fights. I never knew you had such great legs!"

Kunimitsu: "Um…thank you!" (Trying not to blush)

 **Email #22** : "Did Heihachi Mishima really try to recruit the Manji into the Zaibatsu? Wonder why he did that?"

Kunimitsu: "He's just trying to gain as many allies as possible in order to fight off his son. I do not like either man. I'd much rather stay independent than align myself with those demons known as the Mishimas!"

 **Email #23** : "Check out this audio recording. Do you hear Yanny or Laurel?"

Kunimitsu (After listening): "I hear Yanny. What is this about anyway?"

Chat Member: "It's an experiment. Some people hear Yanny others hear Laurel."

Kunimitsu: "Really? Sounds like one word to me."

 **Email #24** : "Are you sad that Dragonball Super ended?"

Kunimitsu: "No. I did hear that it ended abruptly. Of course Goku won. He wins all the damn time! And I will make sure my son never loses his edge in battle. He won't be a Gohan!"

 **Email #25** : "What made you go after the pendant of Michelle Chang? I'm asking because she defeated you back in the second tournament."

Kunimitsu: "Michelle Chang. That damn woman! Thinks she's so innocent! Now back in the day I heard about her little charm and how much it was worth. So I was like, hell yeah I was gonna take it from her and sell it for a lot of cash! Probably by US Dollar since I had to leave Japan for a little while. By entering the second tournament, I was gonna snatch it from her neck after I fought her. However, my attitude got the better of me, Michelle slammed me on the rocky surface in her homeland and I was knocked out because of her grab move. I thought about stealing it from her again, but I found other cool things to steal. I really hate talking about her whenever she is brought up."

 **Email #26** : "Just how big is your house at the Manji Village?"

Kunimitsu: "How big? About three stories high. Looks like a traditional Japanese castle but on a smaller scale. About 5,000 sq ft for the main building. Over 10,000 sq ft for the courtyard. It has 5 rooms, 2 of them guest rooms. 3 bathrooms, dining hall, kitchen, great room, a library, conference room, storage room, underground garage, and a basement."

 **Email #27** : "Will you ever take the mask off?"

Kunimitsu: "I get this question all the time. My mask is a trademark you idiot! It's how people know me! A better question would be like 'Why do you hide behind an avatar?!' F*cking coward!"

 **Email #28** : "Exactly how many ninja clans are there left Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu: "I used to think the Manji were the only surviving ninja clan growing up, but since I've been a runaway for most of my life I did discovered smaller sects of ninja clans, including my husband's. For classified reasons I will not tell you the name of his clan."

 **Email #29** : "You really should express your gratitude towards us fans by doing some dance moves Kunimitsu. That would be epic!"

Kunimitsu: "Hmm...I'll think about it. Not in the mood to dance right now. Look, one more question and I have to get ready for tonight guys."

 **Email #30** : "I heard that Yoshimitsu was a eunuch. Is this true or not?"

Kunimitsu: "Yes you heard right, but that doesn't him from perving on women. Alright everyone, I'm glad you all came to hear me talk at least for a little while. Come here Karasu!" (Gets up to grab her son who was climbing on her bed and jumping on it.) "Silly boy! Looky here! Wave at the camera! Say bye!" (He turns away.) "Ooh he's shy! Anyway I will talk to you all again soon! Bye bye!" (Clicks the record button off.) "Ok little man! It's time to send you off to the nanny!"

 _2 hours later…_

Kunimitsu: "Raven are we taking your hovercraft?"

Raven: "We can, but I can't just land by the theater you know."

Kunimitsu: "Driving there would get boring pretty quick, but I did enough of that today."

Raven: "Anyway are you ready?"

Kunimitsu (At the mirror): "As soon as I do my lipstick."

It was time for Kunimitsu and Raven to leave the Manji Village and fly towards the main city of Kofu for a night out at the movies. They left a bit early, but Raven was preoccupied trying to find a place to land the plane without any complaints from local residents. Eventually he did find an abandoned building in the suburbs and parked the hovercraft there. However, the movie theater was still about 3 kilometers away. Kunimitsu was in her high heels. Speed running there would likely mess up her feet.

Kunimitsu: "Ok…how far are we from the theater?"

Raven: "3 kilometers."

Kunimitsu: "I'm on heels and I am not about to run all the way down there."

Raven (Looks at her feet.): "I see your point."

Kunimitsu: "So do be a gentleman and carry me please?"

Raven: "Don't complain if I go too fast okay?"

Kunimitsu (Frowning): "Very funny."

Raven picked his wife up gently. It was nothing for him as he leaped high in the air jumping off the building. Then he dashed off onto the sidewalk at high speed towards their destination. When he finally stopped they were just a few dozen meters away from the establishment. Raven put her down so he could catch his breath. His plain grey shirt was already covered in sweat. Kunimitsu got a little worried for him because he worked so hard to carry her there.

Kunimitsu: "Thank you sweety! Are you okay?"

Raven (Breathing heavy): "I am. I just…haven't sped run in a while."

Kunimitsu: "Well you did carry me, it was expected. Now let's make our way there."

When they arrived at the entrance of the movie theater there wasn't anything on the list Raven was interested in watching, but he was at his wife's mercy since he told her that she would watch anything she wanted. After finding the movie Kunimitsu wanted to see, the couple ended up watching a Western style superhero film. Kunimitsu thought it was funny, but she had to wake up Raven more than once since he fell asleep on the movie. When it was over, Kunimitsu's stomach was growling and she never bought popcorn to eat so she asked Raven if they could get dinner before going back to the hovercraft.

Kunimitsu: "That movie was really long…and now I'm hungry!"

Raven: "I could have gotten popcorn for you."

Kunimitsu: "I don't like popcorn. Let's just pick somewhere close to eat."

Raven: "Ok. What about that place over here at the corner?"

Kunimitsu: "Seafood? Exquisite taste Raven!"

Raven: "I'm in the mood for some blowfish."

Kunimitsu: "I want tuna."

For once, they were both smiling at each other over their decision. Raven felt a little bad for sleeping on the film since superhero work is something he could do no problem if he wanted to. He even put his left arm around Kunimitsu while walking towards the restaurant. Kunimitsu had her skin mask on to cover her facial burn scars instead of the fox one since it would easier to identify who she truly is. Underneath it all, she blushed over her husband's strong hold. The rest of the night was going to be very pleasant for them.


End file.
